


Sirius in Azkaban

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius in Azkaban, having to put up with his cousin, Bellatrix, as he attempts to stay sane in Azkaban. Bellatrix makes snide remarks about Sirius' devotion to James. Sirius makes snide remarks about Bellatrix's devotion to Voldemort. A Black family bonding moment occurs. I mean that sarcastically. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius in Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> I often wondered how Bellatrix would react to the rumors that her cousin, the er, black sheep of the family, was actually a faithful supporter of Voldemort, as most of the wizarding world believed, after the Potter's death and Peter's disappearance. This was inspired by that curiosity. I rated this as mature, due to the Blacks' language and name calling. :) Harry Potter, his godfather, his enemies, Azkaban, and his world all belong to J.K. Rawlings. I'm just speculating about what might have happened to them. ;)

“I’ve heard you’ve come to your senses. At last, you support our master.” Bellatrix’s grating voice somehow pieced the fog and despair the dementors created; the low, incessant hum.

*Give in, Sirius Black, give in. It’s only a matter of time, before you’re ours. Why resist? What is there left to fight for? James is dead.* James is dead, James is dead, James is dead, and I can’t get it through my head. How can I hold off the everlasting dread, knowing out there, James is dead?

Bellatrix’s voice penetrated the fog, again, a rising whine of jealousy. “I didn’t believe it for one moment. You were too much James Potter’s dog to attract the interest of the Dark Lord.”

“Better James Potter’s dog than Voldemort’s bitch.” Where I got the strength to sneer, I didn’t know. “After all, that’s what’s really bothering you, *cousin*. The thought that your precious master might actually prefer someone other than you as his second.”

“SHUT UP!” Bellatrix’s scream sliced through the despair, driving away the fog. “DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME, YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE! SHUT YOUR LYING FACE, YOU FILTHY…!” 

I let her rant, using the noise as a focus, so I could keep my sanity. It brought back my objective, my reason for living. Pettigrew. Revenge.


End file.
